Fearless
by JollyProbiotics
Summary: A scared and lonely girl is found by Rick, Michonne and Carl. Through endless attempts to escape Alexandria, when finally given the option, only two things keep her from leaving. Please R&R! Feedback is always accepted!
1. Grumpy Beginnings

My story

This is a story with the cast of the walking dead season six and up plus another character. Told from Carl's and the new characters POV. Enjoy!

A girl, about my age sprinted past us. I had no idea what her face looked like, but I could tell she was very pale. She wore a red plaid shirt that was way too big for her, covering most of her hands and super tight pants. She had on big black combat boots. On her head she wore a dirty, bloodstained toque, covering the top of her fiery red hair. Strapped to her leg was a big knife and slightly above it was an M-9 pistol. A small backpack was stuffed full, about to burst and a baseball bat was strapped under the bag. She turned back to look at us and I saw big grayish eyes and long lashes. A small button nose and high cheekbones were covered in freckles. She looked like a porcelain doll. If that doll had taken multiple knifes to the face and had been dunked in a mud puddle. Twice. She stopped running and pulled out her gun.

"Get down!" she yelled. Michonne, my dad and I all dropped almost simultaneously. I turned to look behind me and I saw about twenty walkers, all dropping one by one.

"Shit!" the girl yelled, feeling her pockets. She threw the pistol to my dad and a clip of ammo as well. She pulled the baseball bat off her back and started swinging at any walker within two feet of her.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Start shooting!"

My dad grabbed the gun and started knocking down walkers alongside the girl. A few more had come to the sound of shooting, but they were easy enough to get rid of. My dad returned the gun to the girl and she thanked him. Michonne and I got up and went over to where they were talking.

"Where you headed?" my dad asked.

"Anywhere but here," the girl replied.

"I'm Rick, this is Michonne." He gestured towards her. "And my son Carl."

The girl smiled and shook our hands. But she didn't tell us her name. When she went to shake my hand she instead grabbed my hair and kicked me to the ground.

"Drop your weapons or I make him one of them." She nodded towards a walker. She raised her knife to my throat.

"You're half my size!" I said. "I could take you down right now!"

"I don't see you trying."

And with that I threw her over my shoulder and onto the ground. She was obviously winded but she got right back up and pointed her gun at Michonne and my dad and her knife at me.

"You really think that'll take me out? I grew up with two older brothers. They practically raised me. I know my shit when it comes to fighting."

She was smack talking us. I stuck my leg out and kicked hers so she fell to the ground as well.

I took out my own gun and pointed it at her. She immediately pointed hers at me, and pulled out another from her boot that I hadn't seen before.

"I'll pull the trigger." She threatened.

"Bite me." I said.

We both stood up.

A voice spoke from the walkie talkie on my dad's side.

"Rick. You there?"

"Yeah. We found a girl. We're bringing her back."

"Like hell you are!" the girl yelled.

The voice on the walkie spoke again.

"What's her name?"

"None of your goddamn business you mother—"

"What's your name." my dad asked.

The girl picked up her baseball bat and went to swing at him. My dad ducked and Michonne pinned her arms down. My dad bear-hugged her so that her arms couldn't go free, and Michonne grabbed her legs.

"Carl, get the weapons," my dad said. I did as I was told and I followed them back to our camp. The girl kicked and screamed (or tried to) and they just kept on carrying her. We finally got back to Alexandria and locked her in a spare room in mine and my dad's house.

"Sit here and don't let her out. I'm going to go get Daryl. He'll knock some sense into her."

"Wait, you're not gonna hurt her are you?"

"If that's what it comes to. She could be working for Negan or some other people that want us dead. Why else wouldn't she tell us her name?" my dad said. "Keep watch and don't let her out."

I nodded and as soon as my dad went downstairs I went in to the room. She had been disarmed and I was much bigger than her so I knew there wouldn't be any problems.

When I went in I closed the door behind me and sat on the bed next to her.

"Can I leave?" She asked me.

"No."

"Why? I'm better off on my own. If I stay here, and this place gets overrun, I could die. Or if some people that I know and hate show up, I will also die. And if I spend too much time with anyone of you, I'll jump in front of a walker or bullet for one of you instead of running to save my own ass."

"Is that a promise?"

The girl chuckled.

"No."

"What's your name?" I tried.

"Ellie."

"Alright." I stood up and left the room. But I left it unlocked.


	2. Reunited and it feels so good!

When I left the room I left the door unlocked and sat in the same spot as I was in before.

Ellie obviously noticed that it was open because she threw it open and bolted down the stairs.

I heard her grunt, like she had been hit in the stomach. So I ran down after her.

"Jesus Christ! I just want to leave! Let me go you mother- DARYL!"

I watched Ellie squirm out of my dad's arms and into Daryl's bear hug.

"Holy shit! Ellie! Oh my God! I thought you were dead!"

Ellie was sobbing into Daryl's shoulder and even Daryl was on the verge of tears. Ellie pulled back from him and punched him in the nose.

"That's for leaving me to die!" Ellie ran back up the stairs. I heard a door slam.

Judy started crying, and I heard footsteps.

"I'll calm her down," I said and I walked down the stairs. Of course, I hadn't mentioned who I was going to calm down.

I walked into Judith's room and saw Ellie playing with her. She was shaking the rattle and Judith was reaching for it. Judy had stopped crying already. Shaking the rattle Ellie asked,

"What do you want?"

"To talk. Away from her though." I opened the door and gestured for her to walk out.

She stood up.

"What's her name?" She asked, walking out the door.

"Judith," I answered.

We walked down the stairs and past Daryl and my dad. They both looked like they wanted to say something, but I held up my hand to stop them, something I had never done before. I was surprised my dad didn't start yelling at me. Daryl had a bloody nose, and it made me realize that I didn't want to meet Ellie's bad side face to face.

Once we were outside, we sat on the swings someone had built for the little ones. That's when I decided to ask questions.

"How do you know Daryl?" I asked.

"He's one of the big brothers I told you about. I assume Merle didn't make it. That guy was always too rough and tumble. Probably got shot by someone that he pissed off."

"I think that's what happened, yeah." I looked down at my feet. I had no idea this would be what we'd be talking about right now. "So why'd you punch Daryl?"

"I got stuck in a fenced off crowd of dead ones trying to get out of a gun shop and Daryl and Merle said they would go around a different way and get me out. I was in a weapons shop so I took a machine gun and mowed 'em all down. I packed a couple of pistols and a knife, then I went through the back exit and around and Daryl and Merle weren't there. The truck was still there so I thought they had been… you know… eaten. I left it in case they weren't and I took off the way we were headed."

"Are you sure you weren't the one to leave them? Maybe they went into the gun shop when you went out? And they thought the same thing."

"Oh my god. You're right! Damn it, now I have to apologize."

"I'll go with you if you want," I offered.

Ellie nodded. "Thanks."

We walked back up to my house as Daryl and my dad came out.

"Sorry for punching you," Ellie said. "I thought you and Merle left me in that gun shop."

"We thought you had been eaten," Daryl answered.

Ellie rubbed her side and looked down. "Sorry."

"Why are you rubbing your arm like that?" My dad asked.

"What are you, a cop?"

"I was."

Ellie looked up at him.

"No reason." She responded. It seemed very obvious that she was hiding something.

"That's a lie, but I'll leave it for now," my dad said. "Daryl and I've gotta go check on some stuff." He started walking and I speed walked over to him.

"How could you tell she was lying?" I asked quietly. My dad slowed down, but Daryl continued on with the same speed.

"Instincts. She's been bitten, that I know. Keep your gun on you, and if she does anything strange, or tries anything, you shoot."

I nodded, but I had a sick feeling in my stomach.

How could I pull the trigger on Daryl's sister?


	3. Problems

"Problems?" I asked Carl as Rick and my brother walked away.

"None." Carl answered.

"Kk. Hey, who's this Negan guy your dad was talking about?"

Carl looked at me like I had shot his sister.

"Um, these guys that took all our stuff and threaten to kill us almost everyday. They took all our guns and most of our food and now we have to give them a certain amount of stuff about once a week. But we're running low on stuff."

"Ok." I turned and started walking towards one of the walls surrounding the place.

"Where are you going?" Carl yelled.

"To get stuff!" I yelled back. "Come if you want. I know about a gas station near here."

I started climbing over. I got about half way up when Carl came running up to the wall as well.

"I ain't letting you die, so I should come with you." He climbed up after me and we hopped down.

We got within 100 feet of the gas station when we came across our first obstacle. Like, twenty walkers.

"It's cool, I can distract them while you get in."

"What! No! Ellie you can-"

"BE DA BO DE BA DAP BA DO! I GOT MARRIED A LONG TIME AGO!"

I had absolutely no idea what I was doing. I started running towards the walkers and then in a loop around them.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM? WHERE DID YOU GO? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM COT-" I tripped over half a walker. More and more tripped over and onto me. I was covered in them. Luckily, Rick hadn't taken all my weapons. I pulled a knife out of my boot and started stabbing walkers left and right. There was a sharp pain in my side but I ignored it.

"CARL!" I screamed.

I heard gunshots. One of the walkers shifted and blocked my vision. More gunshots, then silence.

"Carl? Are you dead? If you are can I have your sister?"

Carl grunted and made a hole in the top of the walker pile. He looked down at me and said,

"No."

"Get me out!"

More walkers moved and eventually I was able to wiggle out.

There were no more walkers, so we were able to go into the gas station.

"Shit. It's empty."

The place had been wiped clean. There was nothing but a few candy bars and a couple of old movies.

"Titanic? Ever heard of it?"

"Ellie, why is your stomach bleeding?"

My stomach did a flip.

"Three hours! That's a long movie!"

"Ellie?"

"It looks good. There was power back at Alexandria right?"

"Eleanore!"

"FINE! I was- I cut myself. On a rock."

Carl raised his eyebrows.

I groaned.

"I was bitten. By a walker."

"Goddammit!"

"Carl, calm do-"

"What am I gonna tell my dad?"

"Carl."

"Daryl's gonna kill me."

"CARL I'M IMMUNE!"

"What?


	4. The only thing that keeps us human

"I'm immune. I-I've been bitten before." I rolled up my sleeve revealing a scarred over bite.

Carl sat down on a shelf and buried his face in his hands.

"Holy shit."

I felt bad. This guy, was the best friend I'd had in four years. And earlier I had tried to kill him.  
I sat next to him, and before I knew what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head onto his shoulder.

He lifted his arm and put it around my shoulder.

I looked at my feet swinging beneath me.

"I'm sorry." I sighed.

He looked up at me.

"For what? Being immune?"

"No. For freaking you out. I guess I should have told you the minute you noticed my bite. It's just- I didn't want to worry you."

"It's cool. I've worried my friends too. I mean, I passed out after I got shot in the eye, and it freaked my dad out."

I chuckled.

Carl shifted how he sat so he could see me better.

"You know, I think you re the closest thing to a friend I've had since this all started." Carl just hugged me.

"I am your friend."

I was so glad my face was resting on his shoulder because my face felt beet red.

I felt hot tears roll down my face. I was so confused. Why was I crying?

He pulled back and looked at me.

"You okay?"

I wanted to nod. I didn't want to share my feelings with a kid I had tried to kill earlier. But I shook my head and buried my face in his shoulder once again. And I cried. I had no idea why I was crying, but I was.

"It s okay." Carl caressed my hair.

"No, it's not." I choked over my sobs."It's not okay. I m sorry."

"Why though? You've got nothing to be sorry about! You are the cure!"

"Is that a good thing? It could just be a delay to the infection. I could turn tomorrow, and kill everyone in that place. I could become a monster. I could bite everyone, and then I'd be alone."

"We're all monsters. The only thing that keeps us human," he looked at me. "Is each other."

Carl lifted my chin. "It _is_ okay. We could all turn tomorrow. There's no reason to be upset. And you're not alone," he hesitated. "You-you have me."

I smiled.

Carl really was the best friend I'd had in a long time.

He looked down at me and wiped the tears off of my face.

I sighed and stood up.

"We've gotta get back. Your dad will be wondering where you are," I said.

I walked past Carl and stole his hat on the way by.

But we had another problem.  
Three trucks pulled up and a dozen guys piled out.

 **Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading my story! Feel free to comment on things you would like to see in the future of the story! And sorry if this seems too cheesy. I m not too good at "sappy" stuff.**

 **Also, this is not the same Ellie from The Last of Us, but she is very heavily based on her. Right down to the name.**  
 **(I actually had it picked before I knew The Last of Us was a thing.)**

 **And, I got a lot of inspiration for this chapter from JT Machinimas Reason to Live, so go check out his videos on YouTube!  
**

 **Last thing, I've gotten a few messages stating that they ship ElliexCarl.**

 **Let me know if you want them to be in a relationship in the future!**


	5. Promises

_Honk! Honk!_

My wants had been pushed out of my mind when three trucks pulled up outside the station and almost a dozen guys piled out and started yelling to each other.

"Who made the biter pile?"

"Jeremy? Was that you?"

"Just get inside, you dipshits!"

Carl and I looked at each other in shock and fear. We both got up and sprinted to the back of the gas station and out the back door. I looked around the side of the building and I saw a guy coming around back. Carl started climbing up a ladder onto the roof and I followed close behind. We barely made it onto the roof before the guy made it around the back.

"Clear!" He yelled to the other guys before walking back. I realized I had been holding my breath, so I exhaled.

"Just grab the stuff and let's go!" Another guy yelled.

The roof creaked. Carl pulled me off the concaved part of the roof before it fell down into the building.

Then stupidly, I looked down and saw all those guys staring up at me in awe. Luckily, I don't think they saw Carl.

"'Sup you ugly bastards! Did you take all the good shit?" I pulled out a gun that Rick and the other guys hadn't found and aimed down at them. "Don't even reach for them. If I can hit a nut out of a squirrels paw from a mile away, I can shoot all of you and that walker coming through the door in under ten seconds."

I cocked my gun and shot the walker coming through the gas station door, even though I shouldn't have done that. I should have let them get eaten.

"Who's up there with you, princess?" A black haired man with a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire yelled up to me.

I sat down and let my legs hang down over the sides of the broken roof.

"What? You think I can't take care of myself? Shame on you baseball bat."

"Ha. I like you princess. You got spunk."

Carl crouched down and whispered.

"I know him. He's Negan. Ask him where he's going."

"So where are you headed?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Negan chuckled.

"Headed to a big ass community. Going to get our stuff."

"Ask for a ride," Carl whispered. "He'll say yes. You're cute and he likes me."

I had to hold in a smile.

"Mind if I hitch a ride?" I asked while I stood up.

"I think we got room for one more." Negan said, looking to his buddies. "If I may ask, where'd you get the hat?"

I pulled Carl into Negan's line of vision.

"Well holy shit. It's the little serial killer in the making."

"Yep. It's me." Carl looked down at him.

"Princess, you say you can hit a nut out of a squirrels hand from a mile away?"

"I sure as hell can." I smiled.

"I'll give you a ride if you shoot someone for me. I've got a strong feeling he's in Alexandria."

"Alright. But I get to pick and keep whatever gun I use. Deal?"

"Deal. Now get down here. We've got a ton of shit to load into the trucks."

He walked into the back of the gas station and out of our line of vision.

"Are you sure about that guy?" I turned to Carl.

"Not at all. He terrifies me."

"Wimp."

"I think I know who you're gonna have to shoot. You won't be happy."

"There are only two people in all of Alexandria that I won't be happy shooting and one of them is standing right next to me." I grinned.

"Should I be complimented?" Carl smiled at me.

"Yeah. You should." I turned and hopped down through the hole in the roof and was followed by Carl.


End file.
